


Just Like Fire

by RirenTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rich Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenTitan/pseuds/RirenTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An a adventure of exploring and new discoveries. Meeting someone brings new memories, some good and some bad, but we can only see. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Where Eren meets rich!Levi and is in for a ride!!!</p><p>ON HOLD!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, I've never really written a story.  
> Enjoy though!

Levi's POV-

Walking into the club I saw sweaty bodies on the dance floor, smokey air, and an overall dirty atmosphere. I looked at Hanji. "What were you thinking bringing me here?" She was already bouncing up and down in anticipation. " I thought it was time you got laid. You've been increasingly grumpy lately, well, more grumpy than you usually are." tch. I toke a second look around around and cringed. This place is so unhygienic, i could practically feel the germs crawling on me. I sighed and decided to grab a drink. Getting to the bar is harder than it looks, dodging drunken bodies and trying not to step into a puddle of some sort of foreign liquid." Disgusting," I mumbled. Finally reaching the bar I looked around for the bartender but they were currently attending to someone. I took out my handkerchief and wiped down my stool and the counter top in front of me before sitting down. A sudden voice broke me out of my trace, "Hello sir, is there anything i can get you?" I looked up at the bartender and noticed he was much taller than I was. Fucking tall people." Yes, I'll get a scotch on the rocks please, and clean the glass properly." The bartender gave me a looked that screamed 'SERIOUSLY'. I brushed it off getting them all the time and turned around to look for Hanji.

Finding Hanji wasn't hard since she is such an enthusiastic person on the dance floor, grinding up against a person behind her and someone else in front of her holding her hips."HANJI." I had to scream over the loud music. She looked startled for a moment before breaking out into a full blown smile. "LEVI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" 

"Sure you have Hanji, well I'm gonna leave you to your, your, whatever you call that cause it sure ain't dancing that's for sure."

"AWWW COME OOOOON!"

"No Hanji, I'm just gonna be at the bar okay."

"FINE."

Back at the bar I ordered another scotch. I knew I could handle my liquor, I've only gotten super drunk one time and I couldn't remember a thing, shitty Glasses or Eyebrows wouldn't tell me what I did, but apparently it was funny. Thinking back on it, it was a pretty fun night. It was when we three were in college and we were a little wild. We decided to go to a few clubs after finals were over, but that soon turned into more than just a few, I blacked out, but Hanji and Erwin still had some of their memory. We promised each other the next morning that we would never drink that much again. We had headaches for the rest of that week. I was slightly smirking thinking back on it. I was so lost in my reminiscing that I didn't see the brunette come up to me and check me out.

 

Eren's POV-

In my final lecture, I was trying to not fall asleep listening to the professor drawl on and on. I took my phone out and texted Armin.

Eren: ARMIIIIIIIIN im bored!!!!

Armin: Eren pay attention, you can't afford to fail that class, your dad will not be happy if you do.

Oh crap, I forgot about my dad. He was really uptight about my grades, always have been. Once in 5th grade I got a bad grade on the test and he locked me in my room with no electronics so I would study and get a better grade on the next test. Right now he is allowing me to major in Arts, but a have to take a minor in business. He wanted me to be a doctor like him but that was not happening. The only reason he gave in and let me take the major of my choose was because of my mom. She convinced my dad that I needed to explore a little and figure out what i wanted to do with my life. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to be an artist, I always have. Art has always come so easily to me, like breathing, it was something natural and something I needed to live. I'm glad my mom could see that and accepted and supported my decision. My dad on the other hand is still hesitant. I just have to show him that I am serious about my art career and it is something I will willingly put my whole self into. 

I tuned back into the lecture and was able to get something out of it. The professor finally announced that the lecture was over, so I packed up my things and headed out. I quickly messages Armin and Mikasa that I will be at the usual cafe we hang out at. Walking at a slow pace, I enjoyed the scenery of the park I passed. Faster than I thought I arrived at Maria's. I walked in and approached the cashier. "Hello, Welcome to Maria's. What can I get for you sir." I looked up at the menu posted on a chalkboard. "Can I get a Medium Iced Coffee please, for here." The cashier nodded and went about making my drink. When she was down she placed it on the counter and rung it up. I thanked her and paid before walking away to find the table we usually sat at. I didn't have to wait long for Armin and Mikasa to show up. They quickly got their drinks and sat down across from me. Armin was the first to talk." How was the business lecture Eren?" I looked at him in despair and he chuckled." Don't laugh at my pain Armin, it's unkindly. And to inform you it was horrific." He looked at me with disappointment."It can't be that bad," He said." Oh but it is Armin, it is."  
He sighed and let the topic drop. What Mikasa said next was surprising." How about we all go out to Rose tonight to unwind and have a bit of fun." Armin and me both looked at her in surprise."What?" she asked." Mikasa you would never willingly tell us to go clubbing. Oh my god, are we being watched? Is this like a signal to help you?" Arming chuckled a little."I am not in trouble dumb ass, I'm just trying to help you relax some." Armin and me both shrugged and agreed to go.

"Eren are you almost ready, your letting the night escape." I yelled back to give me a minute."Okay but if you don't hurry we are leaving without you." I snorted at that. I looked in the mirror one more time and made sure I looked okay. I was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans that hugged my ass, a muscle-tee with twenty one pilots on the front, a leather jacket to go over it, and a pair of converse sneaker. I opened up the door and walked to the front door to grab my wallet and take my phone off it's charger. Mikasa came out in a black tank top, with her signature red scarf, a red mini skirt, and black ankle boots. Her lips were highlighted with a bright red and her eyes had and black hue. Armin was the last to walk out in a pair of regular skinny jeans and a light blue button up. typical Armin. "Ready guys?" They both nodded so we headed out to my car.

Arriving at the club there was short wait to get in luckily. Armin went to go find a dark corner. I looked to Mikasa and we both rolled our eyes and giggled a little bit. "I'm gonna go get a drink out Kasa'" She looked around quickly and nodded."Okay, well I'm gonna drop my purse with Armin then hit that dance floor." I gave her a thumbs up and walked to the bar. As I was approaching I caught the sight of a hot guy sitting in a stool. He had creamy white skin, a raven colored undercut, sharp cut jaw and cheek bones. He was fitted in a tight black button up with the sleeves rolled up to show of his delicious looking forearms. I decided to approach him and hope for the best. I took the stool next to him and quickly ordered a blue moon before turning to face him. He looked lost in thought so I sat and waited for him to notice me. 

After a while I got inpatient so I decide to try clearing my throat. AH' that got his attention."How was la la land?" He scowled at me and I chuckled."What do you want brat?" I gasped and put a hand over my heart in fake hurt." I was just gonna ask if I can buy you drink or have a dance with you." He smirked and took a gulp of the last of his scotch."Well I don't dance so you can buy me a drink I guess." I smiled and turned to the bartender to get the man a new scotch. I looked back at him a stuck my hand out," I'm Eren by the way." He looked at my hand in deep thought before shacking it."Levi." I liked that named."Lovely name you have there Levi. So what are you doing here?" Amusement twinkled in his eyes."My crazy friend dragged me here in hopping of me getting laid." I looked at him in surprise for a minute before letting out a bubble of laughter."Well I've never heard someone straight out say that, but, would you like help in getting this crazy friends wish granted?" He looked at me and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow in question but his eyes flashed with amusement again."Sorry but I don't do casual sex." I could understand that." Okay here's a proposition for you. How about you take me over to this "crazy friend" and say you're gonna take me home and we can leave and go to your place. We don't have to have sex but instead we can talk and hopefully see where this takes us. Win win right? Your friend gets off your back and you can take me home for a nice time." He sat there and thought fore a moment thinking about it."Okay deal." I gave a victory shout and he chuckled."Okay just let me tell my friends then we can leave kay'?". He nodded."Okay be right back." I quickly ran over to Armin to tell him where I was going and ask if he could tell Mikasa. He agreed to tell her and told me to be safe to which I nodded and said obviously.

Back with Levi he hooked his arm around my arm and I blushed."Let's go find my friend so we can leave." I nodded as an okay to him. He started to walk me to the dance floor. Apparently he spotted his friend because he started hastily pulling me in a certain direction. We stopped at a brunette with pigtails and big glasses."Hey shitty Glasses I'll see you tomorrow I'm taking this one home with me." I knew he was lying but I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck to add to the effect."OMG HE IS A CUTIE, NICE CATCH LEVI, USE PROTECTION!" She winked to us before going back to her dancing. I blushed a rosy red at her statement. Levi looked at me and sighed before pulling me towards the exit."Sorry about her, she's always like that." I just laughed. But my laughing stopped short when we arrived at his car."Holy Crap." I whispered so low i didn't think he'd hear but apparently he did."Haha, nice right I just got her newly painted." He had a an amazon green Lamborghini Veneno. He smirked at my surprised face." Close your mouth and get in." What did I just get myself into?!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see anything that needs correction please tell me and I will see to them.
> 
> Any ideas for future chapters is HIGHLY welcomed.
> 
> I hope you guys like it enough for me to continue!!!!


End file.
